The Whim of the Messinger
by Qualapec the She-Wolf
Summary: Indy is asked by a frantic Frenchman to recover the Sword of Saint Catherine. He is told a young girl is tormented by visions of Joan of Ark so he deciedes to take the job. Now he has to survive Natzis and tombs with a bookworm and a possesed girl in tow.


Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones.

The Whim of the Messenger.

Chapter one: Darkness divided.

A girl of no more than 19 was brutally dragged to a tall scaffold covered in wood. A man with a black mask roughly grabbed her and tied her to the stake. An unearthly calm came over the girl as the apparent executioner lit the fire. Even as the flames engulfed her she did not scream only unearthly still and silence. The smell of burning flesh entered his nose, wait if this was a dream how could he smell that. A blurred vision of a girl pulling a sword up so that it shined in the sun's light. An immense aura glowed off her as she swung the mighty sword killing several before her. The sword seemed to move on it's own. Her white horse charging into the armies; bone and organs alike crushed under the beast's weight and hooves. Then once again the vision of the same girl burning at the stake. Her eyes were still closed even though the flames enveloped her completely and only barely made out the form of a person. Even through the flames her eyes opened suddenly fixed on him.

Indy shot up in bed. He looked around. He was in his room. In his home. He reached over and made sure his gun was where it should be. Seconds later he impulsively checked to make sure it was loaded. He didn't know why he was doing this and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that it was only a dream, nothing more, nothing less. Just a dream. Indy laid his gun on the table next to his bed and brushed his wet hair back. Just a dream that had robbed him of sleep for the past month. The same visions. Indy could only guess on who she was. Scratch that, he knew. Jeane D'Ark, the legendary heroin/saint that was burned at the stake for witchcraft. But why did these visions haunt him? 'Probably more fun.' He though grimly as he fell back into his bed even though he knew the dream would probably repeat itself again.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"Now as for when the tomb of-" Indy yawned, his sentence suddenly being cut off. "Sorry, the tomb of Cleopatra was found, she was found in a particularly strange burial for an Egyptian. The organs had not been removed in the traditional fashion. Can anyone tell me why this was?"

A blond, English girl raised her hand. "Because Cleopatra was techniqaly the last ruler of free Egypt before it was claimed by the Romans. She was not mummified in the traditional fashion because she had Greek blood and when they took over Egypt they chose the manner in which she was buried."

At that the bell rang and the students immediately began to pick up their books and disperse. "And don't forget to read sections thirteen to fifteen on the discovery of King Tut's tomb, there'll be a test on that tomorrow!" He yelled after his students as they left the room. Indy sighed. "Why do I even bother?" He murmured to himself.

A knock at the door drew his attention. Indy stepped over to the door and opened it. A young man probably in his early 30s stood before him. Matted dark brown hair messily hung in his face, but his face was highlighted by emerald green eyes and glasses. "Dr. Jones I presume?" By his accent he appeared to be French.

"That's pending on the person asking."

"Oh forgive me Dr. My name is Frances Brainse. I am professor of medieval-renaissance archeology at Paris."

Indy thought for a second. "I don't do medieval. There's a professor three halls down-"

"No Dr. Jones you don't understand. It must be you."

Indy rolled his eyes and began to close the door on the young man. The green-eyed youth calmly stuck his briefcase between the door so it wouldn't close completely. "Does the Sword of Saint Catherine ring a bell?"

Seconds later the door jerked open and Frances found himself being dragged in by the tie. The door was locked behind them. Frances calmly straitened his tie out. "Is this how all Americans treat visitors or just you?"

Indy ignored the remark. "Alright. Tell me what you want. This doesn't mean I'll do it."

Frances pulled a chair up and looking up at Indy he began. "Alright, I guess I should start at the beginning. You probably know of Jeane D'Ark. Of course you do you're an archeologist. What knowledge do you have of the sword?"

"…The English attempted to burn the sword with Joan but didn't succeed. Joan's heart and the sword survived the flames. The English soon realized the sword was too powerful without a wielder. Powerful mages were summoned to seal away both the sword and Joan's ashes because they couldn't destroy the blade. And since they couldn't figure out how to wield it. Legend says that whomever wields the sword has power to single handedly conquer nations. Problem was that the English didn't know how to wield it, it took 12 mages the most powerful they thought existed, some probably from Egypt, to hold the sword while the rulers decided what to do with it."

"My you are familiar with magic are you? Far more believing then I'd expect an American to be."

Indy shot a look at Frances. "I don't have to do anything for you. I could sent you head over heals out this window without a second thought."

"My apologies. But doctor what do you know about where it is buried?"

"Simple, with Joan."

"Aye my American friend. But where is Joan buried?"

"Her ashes were supposed to be brought back to Paris and buried there…Along with the sword."

"Yes, yes. Exactly, you have the power to conquer nations at your disposal. Yet you don't seem excited."

Indy laughed. "It's just another artifact."

"Ah, you don't know the half of it."

"…And what do you want with this sword miser Brainse?"

The young man walked over to the window andstraitend out his glasses from being so roughly dragged in. Frances quickly dug through his wallet and pulled a picture of a young girl. Shehadblond hair, she was wearing a white blouse and blue skirt. Her hair wascut to the shoulders and blond."This Dr. Jones is my adopted sister. She's been with my family ever since she was a small child. Just recently she has gone into mad ramblings about France and the king…"

"And Joan of Ark?" Indy finished for the young man.

Frances nodded. "Yes. Only a few short days ago she regained the ability to talk normally but they are still keeping her in the insane asylum. I was aloud to see her and she told me she needed to fulfill a test for the Saint Joan, to find the sword and wield it. I, as an archeologist had heard rumors of a Dr. Indiana Jones and his amazing exploits. I knew nothing of where Joan's ashes were buried but you…you could find her and the sword and bring my sister back to me."

Indy rubbed a hand on his temple and closed his eyes apparently thinking.

"Please," Frances begged. "My sister is barely fourteen."

Indy opened one eye. "I'll do it. But you need to help me. Understand?"

"Dr. Jones. I would die for my sister I shall not hold you up."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV End chapter.

AN: Okay I looked through the Indiana Jones section, and after watching both Raiders of the Lost Ark and The Last Crusade. I thought that Joan of Ark fit in perfectly with those. r&R please


End file.
